Masquerade of Innocence
by reifanboy
Summary: A new, twisted villain rears his head, and he's hell bent on Robin's misery. Through death threats and awkward moments, Raven becomes warm to the boy wonder.Waffy and Dark.


Author's Note: Hey, it's our first fanfic ever, and by our, I mean we are two people (not lovers). Now, you'd probably wonder why this is rated R if you actually read this. There are maybe three or so sex scenes between certain people. Don't consider this a pure lemon, seeing that it doesn't revolve around sex,sex,sex and yet more sex. Please read and review, and if you want to suggest something feel free (but most flamers will be executed.) Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Teen titans, DC comics, or Cartoon Network, but if I did, well... thoughts of wealth, power and dictatorship come to mind.  
  
Scene I-Demon Rising  
  
Another thug's jaw met with Robin's speeding fist, sending him flying to the ground to lay bleeding and moaning with the others. Wiping his gloves free of some of the mobster's blood, Robin gave a sigh of relief, turning to the other Titans.  
"Well... that's it, I guess. You guys still alive?" the Boy Wonder asked.  
"I am unharmed," Starfire said while surveying the others for injuries. These Thugs had given more of a fight than usual. Things were becoming difficult- no longer could they be cocky; maybe some criminal's bullets might actually hit someone. Cyborg rubbed his cheek where a mobster's punch had connected, but he and Beast Boy gave a "Yep" in unison. Their heads turned to Raven, who shrugged. "I'm alive," she stated simply.  
Brief laughter echoed from the shadows as a deafening explosion of sound penetrated the room. The Titans were in the business far too long to not know what it was- a gunshot. Raven gasped harshly, blood welling in the lungs and mouth. Her form shuddered and with a cry of agony, fell slowly. Blood and cape trailed the air as she finally collapsed in a heap on the cold ground.  
The culprit, who appeared to be barely older than the Titans themselves, stepped into the light. A diabolic smile dominated his face, and abnormally sharp teeth gave him a demonic appearance. His hair was uneven and long, with a large flock of blue at the bangs. The rest of his head was covered by a mass of purposefully chaotic hair, and part of it concealed half his face in shadow. With a face contorted with shock, Robin's brain just realized what had happened. In one fluent motion he jumped and roared a battle cry, hoping his kick would connect with his enemies face. Instead, he was greeted with a mighty backhand the face, sending him flying back as the other Titans stared.  
The attacker, chuckling, walked over Robin who now got to his feet to stare into the man's crimson eyes with a scowl. Part of his lip was busted and a bruise was welling on his cheek where the intruder hit him.  
"Tsk tsk. Pitiful. You might be Titans, but you're not exactly bullet proof." He nodded his head cockily towards Raven, who was kneeling, hand on her wound. Blood trickled down her arm and she was quickly soaked in her lifeblood as Starfire finally gained her senses and tended to her. He grinned another devilish grin, satisfied with the damage he had done. "Tell me, wonder boy- how do you feel?"  
Still panting and tasting blood, Robin became furious. "You fucking BASTARD!" Nearly berserk, Robin ran towards the assailant once more and sent another kick to his enemy. Robin's foot was caught, and the enemy snarled while giving the foot a sudden twist. The leg was twisted backwards, and sinews twisted. Robin screamed in agony, and was thrown into a heap beside Raven, where he landed in some of the girl's blood. He cast a pained, concerned glance at Raven who was now surrounded by her fellow comrades. He spat some blood onto the ground and clutched his injured leg, gasping. As the two Titans lay injured on the ground, surrounded by the others, the mysterious man chuckled coldly.  
"The mighty Titans,eh? Well, don't worry your thick head over your safety, Robin- you shan't die. The others, maybe, but you shall suffer. 'Till we meet again, I bid you adieu." He smiled and walked away, knowing that no one would follow. "I'll be waiting," he called out as his footsteps echoed into nothingness.  
"I'll get you, you bastard!" Robin yelled furiously.  
Laughter retorted.  
  
His attention was now turned to Raven. He crawled to her, knelt down in her blood, and cradled her injured form in his arms. Tears fell down his usually stern face.  
"Omigod, omigod god, Raven please don't die! You have got to live through this!" Raven looked at him weakly with her dimming purple eyes, face contoured with pain. "Y-you want me to... to live?" she said shakily, desperately trying to stabilize herself.  
"Of course! Why wouldn't we?" he whispered, oblivious to the fact that his suit was drenched with her blood. Raven's pale, agony-ridden face was turned to Robin. "Well, I haven't been all that friendly-" she paused to cough into her hand, which was then stained red- "with you all. You really shouldn't waste your time on me," she struggled out.  
"Even if that was true, about your friendliness and all, we'd still be here for you. We're pretty much, well, family. Rae, we-" he stared into her eyes and tenderly said"- I love you."  
"Yeah." Beast Boy added, casting his humor aside, not noticing the intimacy in Robin towards the dying girl. Raven's pain filled eyes were brightened with emotion, but with a cough, they closed slowly. Her head lolled back as she lost her fight to keep her consciousness. Robin, recognizing the urgency, quickly wiped away his tears and turned to Cyborg and Beast Boy.  
"Get her to a hospital- now!" He commanded  
"Right." 


End file.
